rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Timothy Rune
Timothy K. Dread is role-played by Orion's Dagger. Timothy is the Guardian of Peace. His pet shadow tarantula is named Hades. History Timothy became a Guardian during the events of World War II. He was born in Poland with his twin brother, Marcus (Marcoux), but had a weak body and immune system. The day he became a guardian was also the day he had been captured by soldiers. Marcus and Timothy were home alone, their parents had already taken their sister Anna to safety. They were taking Timothy and Marcus away to someplace. While leaving the building they had been hiding in, Marcus tripped, but none of the soldiers were too happy about that. Timothy protected his brother, but his weak body could not take all that the soldiers gave him. Timothy then woke up on the cold gravel road in the light of the full moon. He stood up, looked at the moon, and understood something about what had happened here. He then went on his way to begin his work. Timothy had a feeling that he was going to be very busy around his homeland and neighboring countries for a while. Appearance Timothy looks to be about 17. He has dense black hair and bright, almost cat-like, yellow eyes. His skin is a very pale white. His clothes are what he picked out of a thrift shop in the U.S., a black hoodie and jeans, with a pair of grey and black boots. Hades is usually sleeping in the hoodie. Personality He shows a very silent and serious personality most of the time, but is also a little mischevious when he gets bored. Magical Abilities Timothy has a small silver flute, decorated with skull and belladonna engravings, to create music which eases sleeping people into a quiet death. If needed, his flute can become a polearm. He also has the power of invisibility. This can be very useful in cases such as: the dying person isn't asleep yet, someone annoying has come along, or pranking someone. Timothy can also transport from one place in the world to another if death is associated with the area. Called gravehopping, the process releases the scent of poppies. One power Timothy uses is one that involves his flute, if he needs a word of wisdom, backup, or even an extra musician; Timothy can play a special tune that summons a person from the otherworld. Be it a war general or a famous composer, Timothy can summon the spirit of anyone he needs; except for anyone he is closely related to by blood or heart. However, if Timothy summons too many times he can become exhausted, and if he pushes too far he may start coughing up blood. Favorite Summons #Orion the Hunter #King Arthur #Beowulf #Mozart #The Minotaur, Asterion Likes and Dislikes ''Likes'' Belladonna Tea, Hades, Looking at the Stars from his Observatory, the Smell of the Forest, Music, and his Friends. ''Dislikes'' Thunderhead, Losing at Cards to King Arthur, Rasberry Seeds, Iron, and The Fact that Other People's Emotions Affect Him more than his Own. Relationships Hades - Timothy and Hades are as close as a spider and his master can get. They care for each other immensely and do their best if the other is hurt. If Timothy is tired, Hades will just bite him; Shadow Tarantula venom is a type of strong caffeine, and Shadow Tarantula webbing is near transparent and stronger than reinforced steel. As a shadow tarantula, Hades can smell someone approaching death from over a mile away. Val - These two are good friends, they have gone on several adventures together, and Timothy trusts Val as much as he would trust his sister, Anna, if she were still alive... Jade - Timothy is able to talk to Jade about a lot of things he normally can't, such as Marcus or Anna... Pheonix Nova - Although they originally got off on the wrong foot, Timothy has somewhat become accustomed to this slightly confusing person. Alisa - Timothy tries a to be a good friend to her, no matter how strange the situation gets, and there have been several odd circumstances before. Janus - After a crazy accident that involves a hippo, Ammit the Eater of Hearts, and a triple-glazed strawberry-pomegranate donut; Timothy now owes Janus, who can now drag him into any misadventure he wants. Miscellaneous Blood Type: O Birthday: November 11 Zodiac: Scorpio Category:Guardians Category:Males Category:Good Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Teenagers